The present invention relates to heat transfer.
More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for improving heat transfer from a heat source to a fluid flow. The rate of heat transfer from a heat transfer surface, such as a heat sink, to a fluid, such as air, is affected by flow conditions at the surface. Turbulent flow generally results in a higher heat transfer rate than laminar flow.